


knock me over with a feather

by misura



Category: Koi Cha no Osahou | Tea for Two
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock me over with a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



The fantasy:

Nagomi, wearing a frilly maid's uniform and cat's ears, delivering breakfast in bed and purring as she asks if Kotoro would prefer, "black tea, green tea, or me?"

The reality:

Nagomi, standing over her with a worried expression on her face, wearing her karate uniform and holding out her hand to help Kotoro get up from the mat, while she asks, "are you all right?"

 _Baby steps,_ Kotoro tells herself as Nagomi pulls her up. _Like a small, fluffy baby duck._

(Hasune, watching from a safe distance, sighs as Tokumaru babbles excitedly about his sister's great progress and improved powers of ass-kicking.)


End file.
